Angelina
=Info= Angelina (アンゼリナ, Andzerina) is a original character. Carmella was created by Demon Sanya (also known as SOLDIER Cloud Strife) at 2015. She made her first appearance in SoulCalibur V. ---- =Trivia= *Angelina is a daughter of Demon Sanya and Lexa. *She's a serious and curious. That's why she went to his father's footsteps and went to the human world. *Draenei Carmella was her mentor. *Angelina took hers strength pover from Nemesis, which before death has given her divine weapons (Judgment Day). ---- =Relationships= *Demon Sanya - father *Lexa - mother *Demian - twin brother *Abaddon - uncle *Abigor - uncle *Bloodian - uncle *Lily - her queen *Draenei Carmella - mentor *Jessica - best friend *Fortune - best friend *Nemesis - enemy / ally ---- =Games and Media= Draenei Carmella appears in such games as: *SoulCalibur V ---- =SoulCalibur Games= Story Long before Soul Blade Read "The Legend Of Demon Sanya". ...Lexa returned to the Nether World, but not alone... Moments of intimacy with Alexander soon turned to the birth of twins - Angelina and Demian. Lexa hid the birth of children from Alexander, and they are easily grown in the world of demons. Alexander had never seen their children and did not know of their existence. 'SoulCalibur IV' Angelina was born and raised in the Nether World. In spite of hers demonic nature, Angelina inherited the rebellious temper of hers father. She never met her father. ---- 'SoulCalibur V' In a short time (with the permission of the mother), she went to the human world, where for 10 years she studied with Draenei Carmella. In her travels Angelina met two companions. Jessica and Fortune became the best friends for a demoness. ---- 'Ending of Soul series' Read "The Fall Of Soul Edge And Soul Calibur". Ending With the mighty weapon of the Gods, which Angelina received from Nemesis, she destroyed cursed sword once and for all. The world was saved from the curse of Soul Edge. The bodies of the victims (Malfested) have been cleared. For this act, the Supreme Gods have appointed Angelina to the keepers of order and balance. "Father, finally I understood what you wanted to do". And she smiled. Fighting Style Angelina use Leixia's fighting style. After she defeat Nemesis, and takes her power, Angelina started to use Elysium's fighting style. She mimics all of the female characters (Hilde, Ivy, Leixia, Natsu, Tira, Viola, Pyrrha and Pyrrha Ω). Weapon Succubus' Blade Succubus' Blade is the same form as Leixia's The Master. It was Angelina's orginal weapon, before she take Judgment Day from Nemesis. Angelina SC5 28.png|Weapon: Succubus' Blade Judgment Day Judgment Day is a magic weapon, which Angelina pover from Nemesis, which before death. This weapon is mimic some weapons: *Hilde: It has a dark blue color on the scabbard and the handle of the lance, while the sword and spear has the Soul Calibur weapon design. *Ivy: It has a similar look to Ivy's Soul Calibur weapon from SoulCalibur IV and SoulCalibur: Broken Destiny, but with a different handle. *Leixia: Nemesis uses the same Soul Calibur weapon design as Xianghua. *Natsu: It has a similar look to one of Taki's weapons, Kris Naga, but recolored blue. *Pyrrha and Pyrrha Ω: It is the same as Patroklos' Soul Calibur weapon set. *Tira: It looks similar to Tira's weapon, Bifrost. *Viola:It has a similar look to the The Master, but brighter and with a light blue color. Angelina SC5 01.png|Weapon: Judgment Day Angelina SC5 34.png|Weapon: Judgment Day Angelina SC5 45.png|Weapon: Judgment Day Critical Edge Bless of Succubus Angelina launches her opponent into the air, and slashes him/her three times while jumping and whirling in a circular motion. After landing, she strikes a pose, surrounded by lotus petals and shimmering light. Angelina SC5 Battle 06.JPG|Critical Edge: Bless of Succubus Angelina SC5 Battle 12.JPG|Critical Edge: Bless of Succubus Angelina SC5 Battle 13.JPG|Critical Edge: Bless of Succubus Goddess' Force Translucent crystal wings appear in her back, she then hovers above the ground, surrounded by multicolor light, while her opponent gets hit nineteen times by an invisible force. This always hits the opponent regardless of range or positioning, and can only be avoided by guarding. Angelina SC5 Battle 01.JPG|Critical Edge: Goddess' Force Angelina Vs Bloodian SC5.JPG|Critical Edge: Goddess' Force Stats SoulCalibur V Ease of Use, Power, Attack Rate, Speed, Reach. Angelina SC5 Stats 1.jpg|Weapon: Succubus' Blade Angelina SC5 Stats 2.jpg|Weapon: Judgment Day Stage SoulCalibur V Free Imperial City: Old Quarter (Pyrrha's battleground). Angelina SC5 Stage.jpg|Stage: Free Imperial City: Old Quarter Music Theme "Wings of Sorrow" (SoulCalibur V). Quotes SoulCalibur IV, SoulCalibur: Broken Destiny *''Now atone for your sins.'' *''Strength does not always lead to the truth.'' SoulCalibur V *''Let's get this fight started.'' *''Trust me, you won't be disappointed.'' *''Why?'' *''I won't let you.'' *''You're good.'' *''All end this.'' *''Brace yourself.'' *''Nooooo!'' *''One hit is all I need!'' *''Try to stop this!'' *''No chance.'' *''Alright!'' *''Now you stay down!'' *''I'm not holding back!'' *''Doubts and fears will sabotage one's victory.'' *''A splendid show of skill.'' *''I got you now.'' *''Tomorrow's victory starts with a heart of steel.'' *''Yes!'' ---- =Gallery= SoulCalibur V Angelina SC5 Avatar.JPG Angelina SC5 Avatar 2.JPG Angelina SC5.jpg Angelina SC5 01.png Angelina SC5 02.png Angelina SC5 03.png Angelina SC5 04.png Angelina SC5 05.png Angelina SC5 06.png Angelina SC5 07.png Angelina SC5 08.png Angelina SC5 09.png Angelina SC5 10.png Angelina SC5 11.png Angelina SC5 12.png Angelina SC5 13.png Angelina SC5 14.png Angelina SC5 15.png Angelina SC5 16.png Angelina SC5 17.png Angelina SC5 18.png Angelina SC5 19.png Angelina SC5 20.png Angelina SC5 21.png Angelina SC5 22.png Angelina SC5 23.png Angelina SC5 24.png Angelina SC5 25.png Angelina SC5 26.png Angelina SC5 27.png Angelina SC5 28.png Angelina SC5 29.png Angelina SC5 30.png Angelina SC5 31.png Angelina SC5 32.png Angelina SC5 33.png Angelina SC5 34.png Angelina SC5 35.png Angelina SC5 36.png Angelina SC5 37.png Angelina SC5 38.png Angelina SC5 39.png Angelina SC5 40.png Angelina SC5 41.png Angelina SC5 42.png Angelina SC5 43.png Angelina SC5 44.png Angelina SC5 45.png Angelina SC5 46.png Angelina SC5 47.png Angelina SC5 48.png Angelina SC5 49.png Angelina SC5 50.png Angelina SC5 Battle 01.JPG Angelina SC5 Battle 02.JPG Angelina SC5 Battle 03.JPG Angelina SC5 Battle 04.JPG Angelina SC5 Battle 05.JPG Angelina SC5 Battle 06.JPG Angelina SC5 Battle 07.JPG Angelina SC5 Battle 08.JPG Angelina SC5 Battle 09.JPG Angelina SC5 Battle 10.JPG Angelina SC5 Battle 11.JPG Angelina SC5 Battle 12.JPG Angelina SC5 Battle 13.JPG Angelina Vs Bloodian SC5.JPG Angelina Vs Nemesis SC5 1.JPG Angelina Vs Nemesis SC5 2.JPG Angelina Vs Nemesis SC5 3.JPG Category:Angelina Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:SoulCalibur Characters Category:Demon Characters